


Superman Tonight

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky would sell his soul to be a hero for Hutch.





	Superman Tonight

[Superman Tonight](https://vimeo.com/51243063) from [bodie_doyle](https://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also at 4shared: [](https://www.4shared.com/video/K4aAR45Gce/SupermanTonight_Final_.html)


End file.
